


Another Mouth To Feed

by paperboy666



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baths for horses, Boys Will Be Boys, Cause Im #Indecisive, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Ive started reading them books, Jaskier is a Mush, Jaskier's poetry, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Obnoxious Amounts of Horse Knowledge, POV Switches, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Selectively mute, Short Chapters, im a fucken homosexual, only in the good way, so there will be some of Geralts friendly neighborhood advice in it lmao, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperboy666/pseuds/paperboy666
Summary: When a farmer cannot pay the piper, er, Witcher, he gives Geralt a peculiar farm hand that wasn't of any use to the farmer. Hair as black as the winds of midnight, and skin as pale as the moon, Lux worms his way into Geralt's heart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt plunged his sword into the neck of the monster’s exoskeleton, dealing the final blow and ending the life of the beast. He rested on his sword, tugging his hand from his gauntlet, and wiped his brow of the grime and sweat that had accumulated. He sighed in relief, and withdrew his sword. He disliked bogs immensely. 

A local farmer had come to him saying a great beast with a hard clacking shell was stealing and eating his cattle, leaving only bones and sinew behind. 

Trudging out of the mud, he tapped his boots against a nearby rock to shake the remaining mud from them. Geralt looked at the town in the distance, lights dim in the night sky.

Time to return to town, and for said farmer to pay the piper. 

Arriving at the farmer’s house, the Witcher was expecting some coin from the farmer. And if the farmer couldn’t give coin, Geralt would accept provisions, a bed to sleep in, food for his steed.

What he wasn’t expecting was a bony young man, seemingly to be barely 19, covered in scratches and bruises, to be pushed over to where Geralt stood.

The lad fell into a heap on the flagstones, and didn’t move.

“What happened to the coin or provision arrangement we had?” Geralt said grimly, glaring at the farmer, glancing down to the form on the dusty floor.

The farmer fiddled with his gnarled hands nervously. “Well, I haven’t got any coin to spare. I had to sells off my spare provisions to buy more cattle. I thought the boy would be of some use to ye…”

The farmer nudged the Witcher with his elbow in a futile attempt to play “buddy buddy” with the man. “Maybe as a page or someone to warm your bed, if you get me…” 

Geralt didn’t budge, nor did he break furious eye contact with the farmer.

“I do you a great service, and you do me this great disservice.” Geralt gritted out, turning towards the man who deceived him. “I cannot eat this person, my horse cannot eat this person, I cannot make him into potions, nor can he be used in combat. You have given me another mouth to feed.” 

The body on the floor stirred slightly.

The farmer spoke again, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I tried to use him as a farm hand. But I’m not sure he speaks English. He never has ever spoken, at least not to me. He just looks at you with those big eyes. He’s pretty good with the animals, the horses like him. I think he talks to them sometimes. He hates being inside though, especially small rooms.”

Geralt looked to the floor where the aforementioned sat with his knees to his chest. He wore slate grey breeches, and a formerly white shirt. Long, pin straight black hair with a blue sheen covered his coal colored eyes and the majority of his milk white skin. Pointed ears poked out from the curtain of raven locks. They had small silver cuffs and other piercings through the cartilage. He rested his chin on his knees, and cast his eyes to the floor. His lips were set in a tight line. On his long fingers were several thin silver rings, three to four on each finger. His nails seemed abnormally long and pointed, sticking out past his fingertips by an inch.

“Can’t you sell him to the brothel? Surely your town has one?” Geralt suggested, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Farmer shook his head. “Can’t. That’s where I got him from. He set fire to one of the patrons, and was subsequently rid of. I thought he’d be a good milk maid, but he’s afraid of the cows for some reason. Won’t go near em.”

Sighing again, Geralt asked “Does he have a name?” The farmer nodded. 

“Lux.”

Geralt looked at Lux and knitted his brows together. He motioned for him to stand off of the dirty floor, and he did so quickly. Geralt looked his lithe frame over. 

“No shoes?” He asked, looking at Lux’s bare feet.

Farmer shook his head again. “Has em, won’t wear em.” 

Geralt closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. At the very least, he was easy on the eyes. Elves were known for their almost etherial attractiveness. This Lux was no exception. 

Turning to his new charge, Geralt said with final and authoritative tone:

“Pack your things. We are leaving at dawn.”


	2. Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every other chapter will be commentary from Lux. it will be short, and posted directly after the main storyline chapters. I wanted separation

The man with the white hair is now my new master, it would seem.

The farmer is a liar. He tells the man with the white hair I was to be a milkmaid. 

It wasn’t cows I was milking at the brothel, and it wasn’t cows I was milking for the Farmer.

At the farm, it was one bull that I milked. 

A skinny old bull with no horns, no hooves, talked, and walked on two legs.

The man with the white hair seems unhappy I am his new ward. 

He doesn’t need to like me.

I just need to warm his bed.

He doesn’t need to like me.

I just need to prove to be some use to him.

He doesn’t need to like me.

Though it wouldn’t hurt if he did.

He doesn’t need to like me.

He doesn't need to like me.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I am well aware this story isn't good. I'm trying to get back into writing stories, because im so used to. writing papers and poetry. much of my. poetry is just a lot of Juicy fucken feely words mashed into one sentence, so its interesting to see how my writing is changed so much. since id stopped writing fan fiction. wack

They walked over to where Geralt had tied off Roach, and introduced them. Lux held out his thin hand with the palm down for Roach to touch with her nose. 

Roach immediately took a shine to him, she nickered softly at him and rubbed her big horse head on his body, nearly knocking his scrawny frame onto the ground.

Lux didn’t have very much. A hunting knife, a comb, three needles made of bone, 1a ball of twine. A nub of soap the size of a lime. Leather shoes, resembling something more of slippers. And a small wooden rabbit carving. 

All was contained in a cream colored linen bag with a gold colored drawstring. Tiny blue and white flowers with thin green leaves were embroidered on the bag. The bag looked to be old and well loved. 

“If you give me your pack, I can put it with the saddle bags.” Geralt offered, extending a hand. “That way you won’t have to carry it.”

Lux shook his head, and held the bag close to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Geralt shrugged. 

“We have a lot of walking to do. Let’s go before the sun comes up.”

And so they walked.

And walked

Lux had never been this far away from that town. It was nice to leave. 

He walked at Roach’s shoulder, but when Geralt walked, he walked three paces behind. 

Lux didn’t make any sound when he walked. He didn’t wear shoes.

Every so often, Lux would pick up a piece of branch that’d fallen. He’d whittle it into the shape of a small animal. He’d put it in his bag. Geralt noticed the trail of wood shavings he’d left behind. By noon he’d made a fish, a bird, and a hare. Geralt noticed this small hobby of habit, but he didn't ask about it. This kid was a burden, even if a handsome one. 

When they stopped for lunch, Lux had put down his pack, and vanished. 

Geralt supposed he went to relieve himself in private, but then Lux came out of the woods with two rabbits slung over his bony shoulder, already drained of blood.

Lux skinned and cleaned the kills with great speed, and had a fire going. Lux then put the rabbits on spits. Vanishing into the woods again, and returned with two forked branches. He stretched the furs over them, and hung them by the fire to dry. When the meat was through cooking, Lux stabbed the spits into the ground. 

Geralt had gone to bathe himself and feed roach, and when he returned he found two cooked rabbits waiting for him. He sat down on a rock, and tucked into the meat Lux had procured. It seemed as though Lux was at least able to feed the two of them. .

Geralt threw the bones into the woods as he ate, watching Lux' who sat on the ground, who kept his head down, eyes on Geralt's black leather boots..

And in the morning they continued to the next town.

Lux reminded Geralt of Roach to a certain extent.

Quiet, helpful, carried things. 

Lux didn’t eat nearly as much as Roach did though. Geralt had never seen Lux eat. Perhaps that was the reason for his skinny and concerningly pale, nearly translucent complexion. 

But after a few days of traveling together, Geralt began to notice what else he did. 

Sometimes, there would be mended holes in Geralt’s clothing that he’d been meaning to fix. 

Sometimes, when Geralt went to pick out Roach’s hooves, he found them to be already done.

Sometimes, he’d notice that Roach’s tack would be oiled and shiny when he went to put it on. 

Sometimes, he’d find dried fish, dried rabbit meat, or nuts, roots, berries, ingredients for potion making, even cheese or bread in little baskets made from brambles. 

Geralt found these things to be quite helpful, and he appreciated them. 

However, Geralt noticed the stranger habits of his new companion too. Some more quickly than others. 

Like the way the boy hunted and fished with his bare hands. Didn’t use a bow, or a net, he only ever used a hunting knife to slice the meat to be dried or the skin to be used. 

But mostly the way the lad slept stark naked, and wouldn’t sleep until Geralt was fast asleep or was instructed to do so.

Lux lay awake, laying on his back, buck naked, legs apart, eyes downcast, as if waiting for… something.

Geralt had never been a man concerned with modesty, but he was a little curious about this strange habits of his traveling companion. He tried to pay it no mind. Perhaps it was a result of being in a brothel so long.

Lux wasn't the worst traveling companion, even Geralt had to admit.


	4. Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux POV

I do not understand the man with the white hair.

He tells me to call him Geralt. 

I cannot call him anything. 

Every night I wait for him to take me. 

If he will not, I make myself useful in other ways.

I wait as many grueling years have taught me to wait.

Be still. Be soft. Be pliant.

Be quiet. 

He must find me terribly odd. 

Though he doesn't seem to be a man of modesty, he pretends not to see me when I lie in waiting

Perhaps he finds me not to his liking.

Perhaps he only goes for men or women who are tough and muscular and capable like he is.

Perhaps he doesn't go for Elves.

Perhaps 


	5. Children of the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is quite bad at hiding the fact he has a shit childhood, especially when the village children want to be his friend, and Lux actually /talks/ to them. Geralt's noticing just how attractive the elf boy is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should mention that im mixing a lot of different elf lore, some of it from Dungeons and Dragons, so there will be some abilities that go along with the race that im borrowing. cuz, uh yeah its My story 
> 
> Howmstever, i realized lux looks a lot like Ulquiorra cifer from Bleach, but ofc without the facial and body markings. and ofc the fuken hole in his chest lmao. Lux's face is a bit thinner, hes got a pointier nose, and ofc the long pointy ears of high elves. But he does have the eyes of Ulquiorra, skin tone, etc. Youse all are smart i belive in you to imagine somethin nice :P
> 
> There wont be a TOn of plot in this, sort of just Geralts observations of lux, and his funny habits that give away more about him than Lux realizes. Our watchful witcher ahaahah.
> 
> Dont worry there will be some heavier stuff this chapter, not full on sex ofc, not yet, but Geralts forces are weakening. :)
> 
> im gonnatry. to make a sketch of what. lux looks like, so be on the look out if you care about that at all.

Geralt didn’t think the farmer knew that Lux was an elf. 

Much less a HIGH elf. 

He figured it out pretty easily, just by looking at Lux. His ears were so much longer than the average elf, he’d no body hair below the eyebrows, his hair was ink black and glossy…

….especially after bathing.

The water would make Lux’s hair so slick; even longer somehow, and it would stand out even more against his snow white skin… reaching the swell of his ass…

But Geralt tried his best not to think about the obvious sex appeal of his, er, traveling companion. Especially since they’d not been to a town with a brothel in a while.

Even the children of the villages would notice that Lux looked different.

Whenever the two went into towns, Lux would somehow end up surrounded by children. Pulling on his long hair, curling it around their tiny fingers, tugging his “funny bat ears.”   
The village children also thought his vivid green eyes were something to behold, “green as leaves”, they’d insist. 

Lux took all of this in stride. Lux would give each of them the little wooden carvings he’d made whilst walking alongside Geralt. 

Whenever Lux was mobbed by the children however, he did something very out of character.

He would talk to them. 

Geralt, and any other adult was always out of earshot, even with his enhanced Witcher abilities, he could only guess as to what Lux was saying. 

Sometimes he taught the children how to make flower chains. Whenever that happened, Lux would always return to camp with several adorning his head, longer chains ones draped around his shoulders, and single flowers stuck in the loops of his ear piercings. 

Geralt supposed that Lux longed for his youth. His foggy background and ability to procure food without much in the way of tools clearly suggested Lux had to grow up fast, if he had a childhood at all.

And based upon what the farmer said, it seemed as though Lux worked at a brothel from a young age. 

People in the various villages they passed by had gotten wind of this attractive young man Geralt had been traveling with. Rumors spread, but they were largely harmless. 

Especially because of Lux’s gentle nature around the children and in general, most parents paid him no mind, going so far as to call him the Witcher’s Wife.  
Geralt didn’t know how to feel about that. The notion of commitment, marrying someone, just seemed so far out of his wheelhouse. Witchers weren’t supposed to love someone. They fought monsters, protected people. And eventually they became older, slowed, and were killed.

Of course a trip to a brothel now and again never hurt, Witchers used to be humans too, but by and large, commitment was not an option in his line of work. 

He tried to keep the idea of being with Lux forever out of his mind. He knew Lux would practically live forever, being a high elf meant you’d only die if you were slain.

But eventually Geralt filled his contracts within the town.

And eventually, they had to travel on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos or comments, and ill keep this story going :) <3


End file.
